


Umbrella

by insanesometimes



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, F/M, He's like early twenties, Precious Peter Parker, kind of, y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanesometimes/pseuds/insanesometimes
Summary: The station was packed, people shouting and talking, kids getting in the way, impatient passengers pushing through the crowd. The clock on the wall chimed three times, before falling silent. And in the middle of the chaos was Peter, waving excitedly. He was practically jumping up and down. MJ bit back a laugh.





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one shot set in the future, Peter and MJ are a couple and Peter works for Stark Industries. That's about all you need to know. Sorry if it's so short, I didn't know what else to add. Enjoy!

It had started to rain by the time she got to the station. It was a calm, gentle rain, the kind that comes with clear skies and the promise of rainbows on it's lips. The station was packed, people shouting and talking, kids getting in the way, impatient passengers pushing through the crowd. The clock on the wall chimed three times, before falling silent. And in the middle of the chaos was Peter, waving excitedly. He was practically jumping up and down. MJ bit back a laugh. Despite the umbrella in her hand and the suitcases in his, he hugged her tightly when she got to him. "It's raining!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide. She laughed. "And I bet you don't have an umbrella, do you"  
Peter looked sheepish. "Nope"  
"It's fine. You take the umbrella, I'll carry your stuff."  
They walked in silence for a second or two, out of the building that housed Queens' train station into the cool crisp air, listening to the drops as they pattered against the pavement.  
"So, how was your trip?"  
Peter's eyes lit up. "Oh my god MJ, it was amazing, I thought it'd be boring but I got to meet so many people and..."  
MJ listened as he chattered excitedly, smiling to herself. Some things never changed.  
"...I wish you could have come too" he finished, glancing at her.  
"Me too. Maybe another time?"  
"Yea"  
Puddles gleamed like silver mirrors scattered through the city as they sidestepped them. MJ saw the red of their Spiderman umbrella flash in them as they passed. Peter had insisted on buying it when he'd seen it at the supermarket, and MJ had given in eventually.  
A group of kids chased each other on the sodden grass of a park, giggling as they splashed each other with water and jumped into puddles. MJ followed Peter's gaze to see he was watching them, too. "Is everything all right here?"  
MJ knew what he meant. When they'd gotten the news that Peter was to represent Stark Industries in DC, he'd been so excited, but worried about how a month's disappearance of Spider-Man would do to the people of Queens. MJ had convinced (or well, threatened) Tony Stark to do a couple rounds every now and then to discourage the criminals. It had worked, surprisingly, and Queens' crime rate had not gotten higher. "Everything's fine. Stark scared the shit outta some muggers, and they spread the word."  
Peter snorted.  
"I'm sure everyone's will be happy to have you back, though"  
"It's great to be back" he admitted, a smile playing on his lips.  
He glanced at her, then frowned, brushing raindrops off her hair. "Your hair is wet"  
"You dont say"  
MJ winced at her own words. It had come out harsher than she'd meant.  
"Sorry" Peter ducked his head, moving the umbrella closer to her so that it covered her completely, with space to spare. Now he was the one who stood out in the rain.  
"Hey, it's okay" MJ nudged him gently. "We can both fit under the umbrella. There's plenty of space for two people"  
It was a rather large umbrella, and Peter squeezed in next to her. "I made you a cake" she added.  
"Did you really?"  
"Of course I did. I haven't seen you in a month"  
Peter's eyes softened. "I missed you, you know."  
"Yea" She leaned her head on his shoulder. "So did I"  
They walked home, just as the sun peeked through the clouds and a rainbow stretched over the city, heralding the return of the city's favourite hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Named in honor of the lip sync battle xD  
> Thoughts? Please kudos and leave a comment!


End file.
